1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which installs a program to perform an operation control, and more particularly to a system which has a mechanism of downloading and updating a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc drives are rapidly spreading in a form mounted in PCs (Personal Computers). Many of them have a microcomputer and operate according to the contents stored in a file which has a program called as firmware for controlling the microcomputer converted into an executable format. This firmware sometimes has the program updated with addition of a function and can be updated by downloading a file having the updated program converted.
As a technology of downloading such firmware, JP-A-5-227248 describes a method of downloading firmware, which is minimum required for control of a communication control unit, for split download of the firmware of the communication control unit.